


[Podfic] SCP-6066

by carboncopies, elrohir podfic (elrohir), olive2pod (olive2read), PhagePods (justaphage), semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angels are Eldritch Abominations, Aziraphale accidentally traumatizes a bunch of humans, Captivity, Idk what I'm doing here guys but I got bored and made Crowley an SCP, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Multi-voice performance ofSCP-6066byVivatRexOriginal Summary:The Foundation has its hands full with this one.Otherwise known as: The One Where Crowley Is Mistaken As An Existential Threat To Humanity
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	[Podfic] SCP-6066

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP-6066](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508813) by [VivatRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivatRex/pseuds/VivatRex). 



  
  


### Streaming & Hosting

  * **Length:** 0:13:49
  * Direct Dowload mp3: [here](https://archive.org/download/good-omens-scp-6066/%5BGood%20Omens%5DSCP-6066.mp3)
  * Additional options on [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/good-omens-scp-6066)



### Cast

  * **Narrator:** [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir)elrohir
  * **Reseacher Millar:** [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read)olive2read
  * **SCP-6066(Crowley):** [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona)semperfiona
  * **Dr. Maxfield:** [caboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [SCP-6066](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508813)
  * **Author:** [VivatRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivatRex/pseuds/VivatRex)
  * **Editor:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Cover artist:** [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies)
  * **Sound Effects:** [Public Domain, available here](https://freesound.org/people/stecman/packs/21081/)




End file.
